After It All
by WhosYourCaitie
Summary: Finally the last of the friends have graduated, Harry will own Grimmauld place in a matter of days, & he invites some friends over for some time to have fun like a kid together one last time. Love & friendships.[better than summary]GWHP HGRW R&R PLZ
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Harry Potter:(

Okay guys this is just part of the first chapter. I just want to see if it sounds like it could get good? It will get better but this is just introducing what happens! Well let me know what you think after words… this chapter is going to suck but the later ones should be better. Yes this chapter is boring just tell if it seems like it'll get better!

Chapter One: The Beginning

As the first rays of sunshine peeked through the window, any passerby would have been able to see a large group of people just waking an sitting down to breakfast which was being served by a plump red-headed woman. That is if any passerby could even see the house.

Their breakfast was cheerful and delightful with people laughing and engaging in there own conversations about all their friends finally graduating, pranks, quidditch, friends and careers they wanted.

The youngest Weasley was overly excited! She just graduated school with Luna and Colin and now her plans to get Harry to notice her could be put into effect!

Breakfast basically went on like that. When breakfast ended the teens all marched to their favorite lounge on the 3rd floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. (A/N I'm not sure how many floors there are in the house so I'll just put as may as I want) It was everyone's favorite spot! Everyone took a seat and then Fred jumped right back up.

"Hey guys, in honor of everyone finally graduating, we are going to hold a party, a VIP party!" he exclaimed

George then stood up and said "We are going to make our guest list right now."

"Lil sis, no not you Ron" Ron turned bright red and everyone was laughing " we mean Ginny" Fred said smiling

"We also want to honor you!" George finished

"So lets get down business." Fred finished

George took out a large roll of parchment and a few quills, while Fred took out scissors and then took the parchment. He started cutting it into pieces for everyone. While George handed them out with the quills.

"Write down everyone who should be invited." George said

Everyone started scribbling on their parchment, in a few minutes all the papers were in Fred and George's hand. They took a few minutes to make sure everyone that was written down, was written down on the official list.

"These are the people invited:

Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Oliver, Luna, Seamus, Neville, Lavender" Fred said

George continued "Parvati, Padma, Penelope, Colin, Fleur, Hannah, Ameyla, Sam, Adam, Carissa, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Sean and the family and us." (A/n they became friends with Draco and Pansy after the final battle with Voldamort)

"Well now thats out of the way we'd also like to let you know that when everyone gets here the day before the party we are going to have them vote in different categories." Fred said

"Anyone can win and we will name the top 3 nominees. They will get a certificate and it will also be posted in our shop for everyone to see." George finished

They headed out of the lounge to their room.

Ginny and Hermione followed suite but headed for Ginny's room.

Ron and Harry did the same but to Harry's room.

Ginny's room:

"Hermione this is going to be great! It'll be the first time since I met Harry that I can dress up and look more womanly to impress Harry!" Ginny squealed

"Yeah, well I wouldn't get to caught up, he does have a girlfriend Parvati I believe?" Mione said nonchalantly

"Well I heard they weren't doing to well and she was going to break up with him!" Ginny shot back

"So don't do anything stupid or drastic until you know for sure." hermione shot right back at her.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione and threw a pillow at her head.

Hermione returned the favor and this caused an all out pillow fight.

Harry's room:

" Harry, this is going to be bloody awesome! We both get to hang out with our girlfriends all summer!" Ron stated

"Yea, I don't think it'll be to wonderful for me. Parvati and I aren't doing so well…" Harry mumbled

"Oh, wow, that sucks, well if it does happen there will be other girls here for the summer or longer." Ron said "Its your choice, You own the house in 3 days! Everyone could live here and pay rent and we could be roommates!" Ron smiled

Ron has always had the evil idea of getting Harry and Ginny together, even if it meant breaking Harry and some of his girlfriends up. No one else knew of this but him, and no one ever would! I was a secret he was taking to his grave.

Ron laughed at himself out loud which earned him funny looks from Harry.

"Is there something you need to tell me or is it time to send you to your true home where there are bars on all the doors and everyone wears plain white jackets with your arms crossed at all times?" Harry asked

Ron looked puzzled. "I don't have that bad of a fashion sense do I?" he asked seriously

"Never mind Ron that's not what I meant Ron!" Harry said laughing

"But I'm serious Harry, cause if I do then my girlfriend will think I'm as ugly as hell. Not to mention I will look like a bloody fruitcake!" Ron said smiling

Harry was laughing his butt off, "Your fashion sense has always made you lok like a fruitcake Ron!" he said jokingly

"Yea well lets go see what the girls are up to…"said Ron

Harry and Ron walked out of the room and head to Ginny's room. As they opened the door a pillow had flew across the room and hit Ron smack dab in the face causing him to scream "OWWW" and Harry to laugh uncontrollably and the girls to take notice that they weren't alone.

So Ron threw the pillow back and soon all four teens were in the middle of a huge pillow fight. All laughing at old memories they shared while hitting each other with pillows.

Okay guys this is just part of the first chapter. I just want to see if it sounds like it could get good? It will get better but this is just introducing what happens! Well let me know what you think . this chapter is going to suck but the later ones should be better. Yes this chapter is boring just tell if it seems like it'll get better.

Please review and tell me if its worth my time to finish writing, even if the reviews are horrible I still want them so I know what you guys think! Yes I know this chapter was boring…. It will get better as the story progresses I promise!


	2. Getting Started

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Harry Potter.

**Chapter two: Getting Started**

**[Recap**So Ron threw the pillow back and soon all four teens were in the middle of a huge pillow fight. All laughing at old memories they shared while hitting each other with pillows. [End

It was getting late, and they were all slumped over in Ginny's room, tired after hours of pillow fighting. All four teens were slumped over the bed giggling. All unaware of who had been sitting by the window for the last hour trying to get in.

Ginny, who had turned her head to look at Harry, noticed the little white owl by the window, and hopped up to let her in.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Hermione, looked confused as to why she just suddenly jumped up like a madwomen.

Ron and Harry both turned to see what Ginny was doing.

"Hedwig, she's at the window, god knows for how long." Ginny replied, while opening the window to let the owl in.

Hedwig put out her foot for Ginny to take the parchment that was tied to it. As she untied it from her foot, the others looked at her in anticipation of what was in the parchment. Ginny unrolled the piece of parchment and read aloud "Hello everyone! So far everything has been going great! We, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Colin and Dean, would love to come over, we will show up in the neighborhood tomorrow at 7am, be out there to meet us! See you soon! Luna"

"That's great, we get too see them tomorrow!" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah, except look at the time." Harry replied.

All heads in the room turned to look at the clock, it was already 2 am.

"Holy sugar quills!" Ron burst out "Its late, and they expect us to get up at seven to get them?"

"Well they had to have sent this earlier, Ronald." said Ginny, feeding Hedwig a treat.

"Well, lets let the others know, and then get some sleep." Hermione said.

"Well, I think everyone else is asleep, and we all should stay in here to sleep so when one wakes up, we all do." Ginny said, glancing at Harry quickly then at Ron and Hermione so no one noticed.

"That's a great idea, Ginny, but uhm one thing." Ron started, "Only one bed."

"So Ron, there is such thing as a floor, and blankets!" Ginny shot back.

"Well I get the bed!" claimed Ron as he fell on the bed, shut his eyes, and was quickly asleep, before Ginny could even give a counter-argument.

"FINE!" Ginny grumbled "Accio Blankets."

Two medium sized blankets came flying into the room.

"Well I guess us three will have to share these two, if you two don't mind." Ginny asked nervously.

Harry and Hermione looked back at each other and then to Ginny. "Sure." they echoed.

Ginny turned around and smiled to herself, hoping Hermione wouldn't catch onto the plan.

They laid out the blankets and pillows (which they had plenty of due to their pillow fight) and Hermione laid down on the side and Harry took the middle. Ginny laid down on the open end next to Harry after she wrote a note and sent it flying to the kitchen for the others.

Ginny had pretended to fall asleep waiting for the others to actually fall asleep, and when Hermione thought everyone was asleep she got up and covered Ron in the blanket he had laid down on, so he wouldn't freeze in the night. Ginny watched pretending to be asleep as Hermione did so, taking a last glance at Ron before she had fallen asleep.

Ginny then turned on her side so that she was face to face with Harry, and she whispered something in his ear, and then looked at him sleep a minute before she had fallen asleep, right next to him.

* * *

**The morning:**

Harry was the first to awake, he had had the strangest dream, and as he opened his eyes, he saw the one and only, Ginny Weasley laying before him sound asleep. He smiled, but then remembered three things, Ron was in the room, he had a girlfriend, and he had to go meet the others.

Harry decided since it was early, 5:30 am, he would let them sleep. He quietly got up, and headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready to meet the others.

After about a thirty minute shower, Harry got out and had gotten dressed. He headed down to the kitchen to fins some food, and he saw a couple more owls waiting by the window. He hurried to let them in and took the parchment from each, handing them all a treat. He read the letters, in order he had taken them off. The first being from Sean's owl as he recognized.

'_Hey everyone! We just got your letter. We have been hanging out around here waiting for something to do besides actually getting a job! Ha ha, oh well. But we cant wait to see you all, and everything that was described sounds like major fun. Expect to see us tomorrow around nine am. Sincerely Sean_

_(p.s. by we, I mean Ameyla, Sam, Adam and Carissa)'_

'That's good' thought Harry, as he opened the next letter. He smiled, realizing who it was from.

'_Greetings! Your guys offer to come hang out is a great one. We just have to spend a bit of time with our family as we would like to come spend 'summer' with you all. We are doing great and cant wait to see you all, especially Harry and Ron! We should be there in 2 days at 1 pm. Hannah has been staying with us for the past couple of days so she will arrive with us. -Padma and Paravti and Hannah'_

He smiled, reading what his girlfriend wrote, he couldn't wait to see her, maybe things would brighten up once they got to actually see each other.

By this time Mrs. Weasley, who was going to be leaving back to the burrow today, had come down to the kitchen, and surprised to see Harry awake at such and early hour.

"Harry dear, why are you up?" she asked.

"Getting ready to go meet some of the friends that will be over this 'summer'." He replied.

"Oh, that's good dear, what would you like for breakfast? And what are those letters?" She asked again.

"Letters from the others letting us know when they will arrive. And I dunno, whatever you feel like cooking!" he answered, before turning back to the letters.

'_Hiya everyone! So nice to hear from you! We would be delighted to show up! But we would show up tomorrow around 7 am. This break off everything has been good, I will extend mine, as will Angelina and Alicia to come hang out with you all for the 'summer'. Hope to see you all soon! Love, Katie, Angie and Alicia'_

He then opened the next letter.

'_Friends, all is well at the moment. I can take off for a little bit to hang out for a bit. If I can get off today expect me to show up with Percy as my guide at around 3 o'clock. If not then tomorrow at noon. Sincerely Penelope'_

The family would all know how to get in so they wouldn't have to send owls to let them know they were coming. Harry turned and looked at the clock, It was 6:50, better head out to meet them then. He headed out the front door to the middle of the neighborhood where a large fountain was. It was chilly and he was tired from only a few hours sleep.

He ha dheard a crack and turned to see who had showed up. Surprised it wasn't Neville, or Luna, he greeted them warmly.

"Draco, Blaise, Pansy, you never got back to us."

"Yeah well, our owl was already out sending off a letter, we figured we'd drop by in the morning since that's what Neville said he was doing." Blaise answered.

Then another loud crack was heard and behind Harry could bee seen a bunch of tired and hungry looking teenagers.

"Harry!" Luna squealed, running at him and tackling him to the ground. "Its so nice to see you, its been a while! I have so much to tell you, I think Daddy may have come across a antidote for pixie puffs!"

It took Harry a moment for exactly what all Luna said to sink in. "Its nice to see you too Luna, and those pixie puffs, must not stand a chance huh?" he looked past her and "Hey Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Colin."

At that time Colin had snapped a picture of the tackled Harry on the ground with Luna atop of him giggling at the thought of pixie puffs.

"Morning Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy." Colin exclaimed while snapping another picture of the group.

"Shall we go in?" Harry asked as he was getting up after being tackled from Luna.

"Yes, it's a bit chilly out here at this hour. SO where is everyone else? And who all is here?" Lavender asked Harry.

"Well to start off, you all out here are here, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lee, the Twins and me. Everyone else besides Mrs. Weasley and I are sleeping. Late night last night for us. I will wake them if you want me to." Harry replied to them all.

"Oh well, lets just get inside!" Pansy said

The teens all headed towards the invisible house that sat between 11 and 13.

Lavender had turned and glared and Pansy, why they had invited her, she didn't know, nor did she care, but that Draco, he was a cutie, and not to mention Blaise, he was just beyond a hunk! She had blushed at her last thought.

Harry looked around at his friends, one last time before entering the enchantments of the number 12, and thought to himself 'this is going to be one long day!' [that's what its gonna be referred to, 12.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you all think of this chapter. Sorry it has been ages since I ever updated. But I am updating everything now! Or trying to. So review and tell me whatcha think! This is much longer than the previous chapter, and this is going to be getting better, promise! Much love, Caitie.


End file.
